Queste Battogile Viste
by GeneralEtnaTanaka
Summary: MOSTLY OC BASED - The Unideimo Rain is kidnapped by the enemy and only his half twin Emi can save him. But what happens when Emi holds no desire to save him? But not all is as it seems as she constructs a secret plan with the retired hitman of the tenth.
1. Chapter 1

"Should that even concern me?"

The question was spoken into the receiver with so much indifference, it was almost cold. Orbs of blue drifted towards the open window, relaxing into the computer chair that she sat herself in. There was a usual scowl on her lips, much like the Vongola Cloudian before her. A hiss of a sigh passed through her nostrils as the other spoke on.

"But he's family."

"I told you, he's not by brother."

"Okay, I get that. Bu –"

"Do you?"

"He's still one of the Guardians, Emi. And we can't get him back without you."

There was dead silence.

"I'll get back to you on that, later."

"Emi, wa - !"

**CLICK!**

The second Chairman of the Foundation sighed as she placed the phone down onto its cradle. Emi Katsumi sighed once more, running slender fingers through purple and black hair. Slowly, she stood as she crossed the room towards the mini-fridge she kept there in the spacious office. As she did so, she picked absently at the stitches at the corner of her lips, ducking down to open the fridge, removing the bottle of Calpis water from the ice box.

"What baka, always causing me trouble."

Eleven years later, and Emi has yet to get over the small – Huge – Betrayal. Granted, she missed having Ame as her best friend, but she couldn't walk down that road again. She believed that no one could change and that she could no longer trust him again. And though she was still broken and hallow inside, the scars will never heal completely.

"Great," the brunette sighed as she flipped the cellular device closed, brow furrowed together with deep concern, Golden eyes slowly rose to her red-haired Storm, forcing a smile. "Convincing her will be harder than I had thought," she muttered with an awkward sort of laugh. Sighing once more, the Juuichihime rubbed at her temples where a head-ache was starting to form. Being the Boss of an elite family was _not_ easy – But she already knew that. And dealing with Emi – A Cloudian, of all things – Was difficult as it was.

"She'll come around; she always does."

Ryota sounded so damn sure of himself. That was probably because out of all of them, he knew her best. Granted, Ayane knew Emi very well (As much as Ame, in a sense), but Ryota was one of the few people who was able to break through the hard barrier she had locked herself into. The Cloud and the Storm – Though always at each other's throats – Was not a force to be reckoned with.

"Don't worry, Juuichihime," he said with a smile of both comfort and assurance, placing a hand on her shoulder. "That stupid 'coon may be a pain in the ass like most girls – Except for you, of course – But she has never failed us before, when it comes down to it." As much as he hated to admit it, they were all pretty reliant on her help. No one could bring down enemies as fast as she could, and no one could do so with so much ferocity. Granted that she was short-tempered and known for her biting remarks, but out of all of them, minus Ayane, she was the most reliable – You just needed to know how to make her cooperate.

Ayane managed a weak smile as she looked up at her right-hand man. ""You're right," she said, standing with resolve filling her golden optics. "We cannot lose hope now. We _will_ get Ame back," hand drawn to her chest, clenching on the ring around her neck, the Unidecimo Vongola Sky danced out of her office with small and petite steps; Ryota close at her heels. "Summon Kinta, Jasper, and Eli; we'll figure something out."


	2. Chapter 2

A sharp cry of pain echoed back at him in the small chamber, a sound maybe two cells down from his own. His eyes shut tight, doing his best to block out the terrible sound. When it finally stopped, Ame winced open an eye with a shuddered sigh. It was over, she had finally cracked. It was another end to another allied famiglia. The Rain hung his head in grief, fighting back a chocked sob. He just wanted all this mayhem to end already!

The Adelaide Family was once an allied family until the Don was assassinated by a member of the Vongola, subjected to treason. Enzo, the Don's son, rose to the throne, and as his first act as Boss, demanded the vengeance of his father's death and bringing down the Vongola Famigilia.

The down-fall of all the sub-branches was just bait to reel in the real prey.

Enzo hoped to gain the attention of the head of the Family for the sake of gaining _her_ attention. The prisioner he held now did not seem to be much use to him, seeing how it did not take the affect that he hoped for.

"You hear that?"

The voice was charming, low and husky. The tall man stepped forward, gazing through the bars with mocking, green eyes. "Did you hear that?" Enzo repeated as he leaned forward. "The Benedette Treasurer just gave up their secrets, now we know how to put them into some _really_ big financial trouble," the fair-haired Italian sneered with his sickingly charming smile. "Who should be next, hn?" he pondered aloud, tapping his chin in thought. "Maybe the Fortanato Family? He mused with the same Cheshire smile.

Ame stared wide-eyed for a moment at the other. Though they just started dating, he was infatuated with their Sun Guardian, Tsuki. For the first time, his cerulean orbs narrowed dangerously, resembling very much like a certain Cloud Guardian he knew. The mocking chuckle which filled the chamber only angered him further, but he kept a relatively calm expression. He refused to let him get to him. As the tranquil Rain, he had to remain calm.

"Unless you're willing to give me what I want," Enzo paused. "Bring your sister here – What was her name?"

Ame stared blankly at the man.

"Oh, that's right – Emi Katsumi."


	3. Chapter 3

"Aren't you coming?"

Emi looked up from the papers and towards the door, a dark brow rising in question. "Where?" she asked, clicking her pen closed. She didn't say anything about Jasper just walking into her office. He never asked for permission back when she lived in the attic of Avari, so she didn't really expect him to do so now.

"Ayane called the Guardians together," Jasper answered, mint colored eyes – which had a hint of blue – Sweeping over the purple-streaked ravenette as the desk. His own arms crossed over his chest, leaning against the frame of the door – He looked so much like his father right now. The Mist sighed, walking forward to cross the large room, stopping before the mahogany desk. "You don't fool me," he said, placing his palms flat against the leaves of paper. "I can tell that you care more than you let on; I'm an Illusionist, I can see through these things."

Silence filled the room as the Mist and Cloud stared down at each other, both of their expressions stoic and unreadable. Like the Cloud's and the Mist's before them, they did not exactly see eye to eye. But at least they were not always at each other's throats all the time. They held mutual respect for one another. In fact, Jasper was the closest thing she had to a friend; other than maybe Ayane and Jasper – She just would never admit to it. She was no longer comfortable with any kind of relationship; may it be friendship wise or romantic wise. Her…. _Complex_ relationship with Ryota Gokudera was proof enough.

"I have lots of work to do," Emi finally broke the silence, sliding the stack of papers from under Jasper's hands. "Please leave me to it," though her tone was polite, it was no doubt a demand. The Cloudian stood to her feet, walking around the desk and towards the door. Pausing at the entrance, a hand on the knob, she spoke, "You shouldn't keep the Juuichihime waiting," she added without looking back before she left Jasper alone in her office.

The Raccoon walked down the many branches throughout the Foundation Base, moving with the quiet grace of a cat. Her dark black hair streaked with purple bounced softly with every calculated step she took. Slate colored optics gazed before her, tucking the files away into the inside pocket of the suit jacket she wore.

Within the next half hour or so, Emi was walking through the peaceful streets of Namimori. Unlike the other Guardians aside from Jasper. She stayed here in Namimori, Japan while the others moved to HQ in Italy. One of the reasons why she had stayed was because both she and Jasper made a promise to Hibari to take care of his town after he retired and moved to one of the Foundation's Islands with his lover, Fran. That, and is she were to move to Italy, she would have to deal with Ame every single say of her life – And God forbid that that would happen.

Above her head, she saw a plane fly over. It was a Katsumi Family Airline, and she knew that Jasper was on his way to Italy. A scoff emitted from her lips as the second Chairman shove her hands into her pockets. "What are you going to do, Ayane Takumi?" she spoke aloud to herself with a humored smirk before brushing back her thick mane of hair. The sun caught the metal ring on her left middle-finger, glinting off in a shimmer; the amethyst stone shining softly in a lavender prism of colors.

Her hand buried itself into her pockets, fishing out a silver cellular phone. Entering a speed-dial, she pressed the phone to her ear as she waited for an answer. "Kusakabe," she spoke into the receiver, dark lashes fluttering closed as she walked forward. "I need a ride."


	4. Chapter 4

"senpai~" the male drawled, raising a hand to knock on the closed door. Not until he was granted permission did he open the door. Wearing only a pair of boxers and a loose button-up shirt, Fran walked into the room. His lackluster orbs located the other at the center of the bed, lips parting to speak – That is, until the other spoke first.

"What are you doing?"

The Mist blinked in question, head angling. His eyes than followed the Skylark's pointing finger, to the shirt he wore. "Who said you could cover up?" Most people would smirk triumphantly at a remark like that, but Hibari kept his usual scowl on his lips. Fran sighed as his fingers worked at the buttons of his shirt, exposing his broad chest and the red love bites on his left shoulder and both sides of his neck. Shrugging out of the shirt – letting it fall to the floor – The Frog crossed the room and sat himself at the edge of the bed.

Lying down until his head rested on the other's lap, his hand rose to touch the Skylark's cheek, brushing back dark hair. "So, what did that Raccoon Girl want?" he asked, arching a brow. His lips formed a small frown, however, as Hibari pulled away from his hand to lie down.

Hibari remained quiet as he opened and closed his hand repeatedly, until he left it open on his chest. His dark lashes fluttered open, slate colored orbs glaring up at the ceiling. Hibari felt the bed shift, and the next thing he knew, the other was towering over him. "What's wrong, Senpai?" Fran asked, gazing down at him. "She wants to 'talk'." The Carnivorous Skylark sighed – Emi wanting to talk? This just couldn't be good.

The four sat over a table of dumplings and tea in complete silence. None said a word as they ate, the air calm, surprisingly so. So, when someone finally broke the silence, Kusakabe jumped in surprise, scorching his tongue from his freshly poured tea. "So what is it that you needed?" Hibari asked as he carefully brought his cup of tea to his lips, eyes fluttering open to gaze at his former student. "We're retired from the Mafia, we can't be of much help," the Carnivorous Skylark scoffed, sipping at the hot beverage before he set it down.

"Unless Namimori is in trouble?"

Emi could not help but to smirk a bit at that as she leaned forward, propping her elbow, cradling her chin in a loosely formed fist. "Don't worry, Kyo-aho," she murmured, lashes meeting as her eyes closed. "Your precious Namimori is in good hands," she assured him, a smirk touching her lips. It was unusual for her to talk so much – That is, unless it's some kind of witty remark of sorts.

"And our son?" That was Fran.

Emi's smirking lips faltered as her piercing gaze narrowed upon the Mist. Dark lashes fluttered closed once more in agitation as she reached out for a dumpling stick, popping one into her mouth. "A pain in the ass as ever," she remarked with a dry scoff, glaring lightly at the Frog. Fran seemed pleased as he murmured a simple, "That's good to hear," before he wiped his hands clean from the sticky matarashi dango sauce.

Kusakabe merely glanced from Emi to Fran, or to whoever it was that was talking. It wasn't often that Emi would call a gathering as such. And even more rare was the fact that Hibari had even allowed such a thing; in his own home of all things. Things like that about the Carnivorous Skylark never really changed. So, whatever Emi needed, it had to be pretty damn important – And he already had a good idea in what it was. He had recently spoken to Ayane about the sudden downfall of some allied families; she was deeply troubled with the fact. But what troubled her the most was that her Rain Guardian had been kidnapped by an enemy family which has yet to be identified – Ame Katsumi could be at the brink of death, and yet Emi still refused to lift a finger to help.

"So what brings you here?" Hibari asked, not even looking at his successor. "It better be a good reason to leave my precious Namimori unattended; with my son all the way in Italy," Metallic optics fluttered open to glance at the Eleventh Guardian. The purple-streaked ravenette was hardly surprised that Hibari knew that Jasper was called down to Venice, Italy for a meeting. Though he was technically retired from the Mafia world, he still had his way of obtaining information.

Which was exactly what brought her here.

Emi grit her teeth, eyes narrowing upon her mentor. "I need a favor," and with those four words, she felt her pride shatter. It wasn't that she couldn't handle the situation alone. It was just that she needed a clue in where to start. It wasn't that she cared about that idiot who got captured in the first place, it was just that Ayane was troubled; not her. She watched as Hibari set down his cup of tea, cobalt eyes trained on her; as was everyone else's eyes. "I've reason to believe that… My brother has been captured by the Adelaide Family as an act of vengeance – I need a confirmation."

"Wao," the Tenth Cloudian scoffed. "I never believed that you would grow soft."

Emi cringed at his words, watching with narrowed optics as the Carnivorous Skylark slowly rose to his feet and quietly left the room. Kusakabe quickly followed with a, "Kyo-san!" as he chased after him; leaving Emi and Fran alone in the room. The frog yawned, arms stretching over his head as he glanced at Emi with lackluster eyes, "I believe that was his way of dismissing you," he drawled, relaxing his hands to his side before moving to stand.

She did not know what overcame her – Maybe she really was going soft or something – But Emi reached out to stop Fran from leaving. "Fran," crystalline orbs lifted towards the other, mint meeting slate, before the Frog sighed and returned to his seat. Emi sighed as well, retracting her hand to wipe her palms against the fabric of her formal jeans. "I need a favor from you, too," she murmured, looking down.

This was what put Emi apart from the other Cloudians before her. Sure, she was just as bitter and stoic as the rest of them, but she didn't start off that way. And because of that… She was a bit more… Compassionate… Then she would like to let on. And though she would like to cover up the truth with her duties as one of the Vongola Guardians, the fact of the matter was, she really did care about Ame; very deep beneath the surface. Jasper was right all along, and the only other person who already knew for sure was this damn smart-assed Frog.

This was _her_ reason for hating Illusionists – They knew her way more than she would like them to.

"I'm sure he'll be okay," Fran broke her train of thought as he finished Hibari's tea; it would be such a waste, after all. The Frog was not one for sharing such words without his usual sarcastic bite, but he knew that Hibari had high regards for her, so he found that reason enough to give her the respect that she deserved.

Emi looked at him and shook her head. The Mist's brow furrowed together, noting the sudden… Nervousness the girl held. He could feel that there was something terribly, terribly wrong. Leaning forward, Fran looked at Emi dead in the eyes.

His eyes said it all and the Cloudian leaned back in her seat, running her fingers through her dark hair. Though it was a chain of domino effects, it was still a fact. "Ame getting captured… May have been because of what I've done for the sake of Ayane Takumi's and Namimori's safety."


	5. Chapter 5

"What did you do?" Fran croaked, staring wide-eyed at the raccoon, his mask of an illusion cracked for a moment.

Emi's lips formed a slight glower as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't be accusing me of anything – I just did what I had to do," she warned through gritted teeth. Slender digits tapped against her forearm, crystalline hues quietly examining the emotionless mask before her. Distant and bit secretive, sure, but the last thing she was was a traitor of any sorts.

Fran sighed, leaning back in his chair as well, scratching at the back of his head. Holding out a hand in a peace-making gesture, he nodded; as if in apology. "I presume you have an idea in who holds your brother hostage?" Fran spoke out, head angling to the side with the same expression of indifference. There was more to the story. He already knew that Emi was not a traitor. And that whatever she did, wasn't her fault. As much as she hated her brother, she wouldn't let him get killed; at least, unless it was by her hand.

"Damien Adelaide, former Don of the Adelaide Family," Emi muttered, eyes drifting towards the window. "He was assassinated by a member of the Vongola for planning a conspiracy with the coward, Franco Vermano to invade Namimori, Japan without the permission of neither the Foundation nor the Vongola," her voice was detached as if reading aloud just any report. "And to overthrow the Vongola," as she finished, her eyes travelled towards the quietly watching Mist. "What does that have to do with Ame?" he asked.

"The successor of the Adelaide Family, Enzo," suddenly, her tone became very grave. "I believe he wanted to exact revenge and continue his father's ambitions," her dark, raven lashes met as her eyes closed, taking in a calming breath, allowing the other to take in her words.

"Is that why Ame was kidnapped?" Fran asked after a moment. "Wait, does that mean that he was the one to make the kill?" This turned out to be much more complex than he thought it would. But then again, any trouble that the Vongola got into was never just that simple – It was always something very, very serious. The past conflicts were proof enough.

Silence filled the air as Emi's eyes opened halfway, cerulean orbs shifting towards the mint-haired Frog. That solemn stare said it all, and Fran's eyes widened for a moment, breaking that illusion of utter apathy he was known so well for. "You pulled off the assassination."

It was a statement, not a question.

Emi nodded, a sigh passing through her nostrils. The raccoon allowed her lips to pull down into a deep scowl. "Either way, Vongola would have been in trouble. But if you hadn't nipped the rose by the bud, things could have been that much worse," Fran shook his head, trying to wrap his mind around the entire situation. "Ame was just a small price to pay to prevent an even more dire outcome."

"Now, the only thing we need to do is get Ame back," Emi gritted her teeth, eyes narrowing upon Fran. "That's where you and your pain in the ass son comes in – I need a Master Illusionists' hand," it really killed her inside, having to ask for help. Though Emi did have the Mist Flames, it was not that strong. She can perform the basics of illusions – Though they were not that east to see through, she needed someone of Jasper's level; someone of Fran's level; she needed them both.

"You're not dragging my son into this," Fran's voice suddenly became protective, half-lidded eyes falling upon the ravenette. She scoffed with a roll of her eyes. "He's a Guardian of the Vongola," she reminded him. "Either way, he would become involved. But as long as the others won't be inv

olved, he should be safe."

At that very moment, Fran understood. He could probably guess that no one but himself knew the truth, of he knew the way Emi's head worked as well as he believed he did. Had Hibari stayed put, he would have known, too. But they were retired. No one would know that they knew. And the less people involved, the less attention that they would attract. No one would expect a pair of retired Mafiasos to know more than the Head of the family themselves. With one other Mafia member in the know, doubtfully that would ruin her cover.

"I suppose I don't have a choice," Fran sighed. "But you will have to talk to Senpai, first."


End file.
